


【原创/耽美】市长先生

by Krypton



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krypton/pseuds/Krypton
Summary: 记无爱情的一次训诫/强奸





	【原创/耽美】市长先生

市政厅里比周六集市还要喧闹，两党议员就“是否应该为路灯安装太阳能电板”的议题吵得不可开交。一方主张转换清洁能源，从环境保护的角度枚举四五要点，句句在理；另一方认为如今失业率再创新低，从控制经济增长出发罗列数条理由，字字珠玑。老式的吊扇就在这群争得面红耳赤的人头顶匀速旋转，发出不堪重负的咯吱声，带来上世纪末的风。

威尔斯在上首端坐。能做到他这个位置需要的不仅是才能，还有资质。威尔斯也不例外，他今年四十出头，早已人过中年，茂密的头发里夹杂着均匀的灰色，鬓角的颜色更浅，从远处看几乎是白色。常常需要出现在镜头前的工作迫使他保持良好的身材，哪怕被西装包裹也能看出里面结实的肌肉，他的下巴上没有一丝赘肉，连男人无可避免的啤酒肚也没出现。威尔斯裸露在外的皮肤光滑平整，虽然称不上细腻，但是干净整洁，岁月流逝带来细小的皱纹也只能为他增添成熟男人的魅力。

桌上的手机突然亮起，即使开了静音模式，它随着震动而微微旋转的动静也足以吸引威尔斯的注意力。他下意识看去，屏幕上是短信的绿色图标，右边一长串号码显示发件人并不在威尔斯的通讯录里。但几乎是看到这条讯息的第一眼，威尔斯就伸手按下锁屏键，似乎觉得还不够保险，他又把手机塞回上衣内袋里，用余光瞟向左右坐着的同事，见他们都还沉浸在这场无止境的纷争中，他扑通直跳的心才落回胸膛。

短信上写着：你的鸡巴寂寞了吧。

作为市长，威尔斯的每一个决定都关乎无数人的命运——虽然绝大多数时候都由议会共同做决定，但威尔斯仍然觉得肩上的重担让他喘不过气。八月底更换首相之后，每天大大小小的事物简直让他焦头烂额，他迫切地渴望放下权利和责任，放空大脑，享受被支配的安全感。

他召妓了，不是普通的妓女，是一位调教女王。错误就像雪球越滚越大，他不得不编造谎言解释这笔不菲的支出和自己当晚的行踪，一位有两个可爱小女儿的已婚男人无法承受召妓被曝光带来的后果。

暗潮好不容易平息后，他却开始收到这些性骚扰短信。威尔斯起初烦不胜烦，威胁对方要报警，但这位神秘人什么也没说，只是给他发来一段小视频。视频里清楚地记载了他召妓的全过程，他的脸、他的耻毛，连他因为皮鞭的挑逗而高潮的神色都拍得一清二楚。

威尔斯知道自己完了。彻底完了。

神秘人就像戏弄猎物的猫，继续用露骨的语言赞美威尔斯的身体部位，用下流低贱的话贬低他的人格，却再也没有提起过视频。但这柄悬于头顶的利剑让威尔斯夜不能寐、精神萎靡，他可以预见等对方玩腻之后自己的悲惨命运，但同时又忍不住抱有侥幸心理，小心翼翼地迎合这位神秘人。

好不容易熬到会议结束，威尔斯快步走进厕所隔间。他颤巍巍地点开消息查看，在他收起手机之后，对方又给他发了十多条消息，无外乎都是咸湿话题，但其中一句话引起了威尔斯的注意。

“汗水顺着你的领口滑下的样子真可爱。”

他就在现场！这个认知让威尔斯捏紧手机，惊恐之余他清楚地知道这是试探对方身份的好时机。他略微思考，发送短信询问对方。消息刚刚送达，对话框里就浮现出三个小圆点，显示对方正在输入。威尔斯紧张地盯紧屏幕，但过了很久那串点点才变成一句话——

“我看见你在收到消息后把手机收起来了，你要为轻视我的行为付出代价。”

求得反失的意思威尔斯算是体会到了。他痛苦地倚靠在沙发上，脑海中想象出他的性爱视频登陆各大媒体头条，和来自记者铺天盖地的质问。好在他的妻子带放暑假的女儿们去新西兰旅游了，既见不到他失态的样子，短时间也不会看到新闻，这是威尔斯唯一的慰藉，但却同时意味着这栋双层的大房子里只有威尔斯一人。他住的街区很安静，现在入夜了，他就只能听见自己倒酒时玻璃碰撞的声音。

威尔斯不知道该如何面对明天，于是把自己淹没在酒精里。一瓶烈酒不到一小时就见了底，墙上的时钟指向十二点，他醉醺醺地半瘫在地毯上，双眼放空，也不知道在想些什么。就在这时，门铃的声音响起，持续的刺耳尖鸣刺激威尔斯懒散的神经，让他条件反射般站起来，走过去应门。

“不会是记者已经得到消息了吧。”他后知后觉地想道，但手已经不听使唤地把门向里拉开。

门口站着一个高大的男人。威尔斯有185，算得上挺拔，但门口的男人比他还要高一个头，他的身材宽壮，单薄的汗衫几乎包不住隆起的肌肉，让威尔斯觉得他是从巨人国来的。男人带着一顶黑色鸭舌帽，帽檐的阴影遮住他的眼睛，而下半张脸又被口罩盖住，捂得严严实实。

“请问您是...？”威尔斯问道。

男人低沉的声音如同闷雷从口罩后传开：“这就不记得我了，小甜心？看来一个教训不太够。”

玻璃杯从威尔斯手心滑脱，垂直下落，在接触到地面的一瞬间，蛛网状的裂纹从杯底向上蔓延，当整个杯子都被切割成小块后，巨大的能量瞬间从玻璃内部爆发。碎片与瓷砖碰撞的声音在寂静的夜里格外刺耳，但门口对峙的两人都没分给这只可怜的杯子半点注意力，他们的目光死死锁住对方，在半空中交汇时碰撞出肉眼可见的火花。

“你来我家做什么？”威尔斯沉声说，声音中带有微不可查的紧张和欣喜。

见面代表对方有所求，而有所求则代表事情还有回转的余地。

对面的男人却放松下来，调笑道：“你不邀请我进去，是想让邻居们都听听这场谈话？”

威尔斯侧身，把玄关让出来，示意男人进门。男人在门口脱掉鞋，赤脚跟着他走进客厅落座。

他为男人倒了一杯酒，说：“我该怎么称呼你？”

“我姓乔，你可以喊我乔先生。”

“那么乔先生，恕我直言不讳，请问你今晚拜访的目的是什么？”

乔似乎被手上褐色的酒液吸引了注意力，他轻轻晃动玻璃杯，使液面沿着杯壁向上攀爬，中间呈现好看而均匀的漩涡。现在他的鸭舌帽被摘下，威尔斯可以看见他的板寸头和一双深邃的灰色眼睛，他紧致的皮肤和泛红的耳朵尖无不张扬着年轻人的活力，威尔斯甚至怀疑他是否从大学毕业。但是涉世未深的孩子总要比他那群老油条同事好。他们有机会坐下来谈判，威尔斯就有自信能够给这个孩子开出一个满意的价格。

乔终于放下酒杯笑了起来，可以想象他口罩后面露出的八颗白牙：“市长先生，你的脑袋简直跟你的鸡巴一样无用，我在门口都提醒你第二次了。”

尽管威尔斯因为对方的侮辱而怒火冲天，他还是冷静地说：“我想这段时间我已经得到足够的教训了，我也愿意为自己的错误买单。乔先生，开个价吧。”

“我不要你的臭钱。”

威尔斯的话似乎激怒了乔，他把杯子重重摔在茶几上，然后把他随身携带的黑色背包丢到威尔斯怀里。威尔斯狐疑地看向乔，在得到对方的抬头示意后，只能缓缓打开背包。更多的黑料？栽赃陷害他的东西？还是炸弹？一个接一个的猜测在威尔斯脑中浮现，他捏着拉链的手指也因为紧张而颤抖。

但当拉片真的滑至底部，展现出背包里装的物品时，威尔斯像是受到惊吓，他只瞥了一眼就匆匆合上背包，目光刷得扫向乔，质问道：“什么意思？”

被来自上位者的气质压迫，乔反而不生气了，在他的眼里，威尔斯的反应就像受惊的刺猬一般有趣，急不可待地包裹自己抵御敌人，让他忍不住想再加一把火。

乔：“别火气这么大，甜心。我可是按照视频进行的大采购，难道你改变口味了吗？”

威尔斯的目光又瞟向背包口，里面露出一把黑色的手柄，一丛散鞭的尾巴，一块宽厚的木板和一根藤条。考虑到背包的容积，下层肯定还有其他物品，但从他的角度无法看清。联想到乔几次三番地提起“要给他一个教训”，要是威尔斯再猜不到来者的用意，他就是一个彻头彻尾的傻子。

理解不代表遵从，威尔斯思考过后，又斟酌着给出另一个提议：“乔先生，我不知道你为什么对我有这样的想法，但我无意再次背叛我的家庭。为了满足你的需求，我可以赠予你五万现金。有这笔钱，你完全能找到一个漂亮、身材好的年轻人发泄需求。”

几乎是想都没有想，乔就回答道：“不用，你比那些哭哭啼啼的年轻人辣多了。每次看到你穿着正装坐在市政厅里开会，我都硬得不行，想把你剥干净，让你挺翘的屁股变成漂亮的鲜红色，让你可爱的屁眼被操到只能往外流精液。”

放在平时，这样的性幻想会让威尔斯硬得像石头，但他现在实在是太害怕了——这不是游戏或者情境，处于劣势的自己没有叫停的权利，心甘情愿地被强奸或者身败名裂。

他沉默了一会，说道：“视频呢？”

“过了今晚就连原版一起还给你。”乔依旧答得爽快。

威尔斯闭上眼睛，现在家里空无一人，无论发生什么都不会有人知道。最终，他咬牙说道：“要戴套。”

乔笑得更开心了，从这干净而又活力的笑声中，谁都不能猜到这是一个勒索强奸犯。

两人朝卧室走去，准确地说，是威尔斯慢吞吞地在前面带路，步子迈得四平八稳，两条腿机械钟摆一样的慢动作；乔优哉游哉地跟在他身后，轻松提着背包，火辣的目光黏在他屁股上，时不时发出一声轻笑。

威尔斯吃了教训，要把保密工作做到最好，定期检查监听监视设备的卧室自然成为最佳选择。等乔也走进房间后，他把门反锁上，窗户也锁死，厚重的窗帘严严实实地遮住屋外任何人的目光。尽管他已经在三检查，但威尔斯心理仍旧忍不住发毛，他害怕自己又遗漏了哪一点。当乔从背后拍他肩膀的时候，他意识到自己手心里全是黏糊糊的汗液。

“准备好了吗？”乔笑嘻嘻地问。

威尔斯沉默地点点头，他跟随乔的指引来到床边。乔在床沿上坐下，拍拍大腿示意他趴上去。威尔斯又羞又恼，乔无时无刻不在羞辱他，这种亲密的姿势让他觉得自己仿佛回到童年，因为犯了大错被父亲按到膝头；可事实上他已为人父，现在要揍他的才是个毛头小子。但是他不敢向乔提出要求以免节外生枝，何况他知道乔很可能只会用“坏孩子没有选择的权利”诸如此类的话进一步羞辱他。

再三告诫自己这么做的目的是弥补错误之后，威尔斯顺从地趴到乔大腿上，乔的大腿又长又结实，他伏着的屁股只占了很少的地方，第一次直观体会到两人的体格差距，威尔斯的心又下沉了半分。乔把大掌搁在他臀峰上，他的手掌很宽厚，几乎包裹住两边的臀瓣，重重的压迫感让威尔斯想要不顾一切的挣扎，但理智和自尊还能暂时占据上风。

乔隔着西装裤轻轻拍了拍威尔斯的屁股，说道：“这么翘的屁股就是欠揍，不把它揍得高高肿起简直是对不起上天的恩赐，对吧？”

见威尔斯没有回答，乔再次在威尔斯的屁股上落下一掌，厉声命令道：“回答我！”

“是的。”威尔斯绝望地闭上眼睛，声音小若蚊蝇。

可乔仍旧不满意，他开始用力责打两瓣屁股，一边责问：“你该叫我什么？”

“乔先生。是的，乔先生。”

“这就对了。”乔改为用力揉捏威尔斯的臀肉，宣判道，“为了让你有个盼头，你可以自己选三样工具，每样打完一百下就算结束。”

三百下责打。威尔斯内心的恐惧如潮水般涌来，他明天肯定坐不下去了。他努力回想背包里的工具，有些犹豫不决，但在乔巴掌的催促下，他还是给出了答案：“皮拍、木板、藤条。”

“好选择。”乔赞叹一声，大掌不间断地拍打威尔斯的臀肉。

威尔斯始终没有睁开双眼，这自欺欺人的举动虽然能带来些许慰藉，但也增强了他的感官。他清楚地感受到乔的手掌在他身后肆虐，从臀峰开始，层层叠叠地往下打，往往四五下就会抵达大腿根，然后再从头来过。身后的温度渐渐升高，巴掌给予的疼痛虽然在可接受范围内，但乔一刻没停歇，也没给出具体数目，当威尔斯默数到第一百零一下时，他的心堤终于倒塌，随着下一次的责打发出吃痛的呜咽。

带着哭腔的小声呜咽像是小猫的抓挠，让乔的心都化了，他更加兴奋，狠狠地在威尔斯臀腿相接处落下三掌，让他发出崩溃的痛呼，伸手盖到屁股上，试图阻挠惩罚。

“甜心，这可不是乖孩子会做的事。”乔听上去没有生气，他用力捉住威尔斯的手，把他拉起身，愉悦地说道，“你为自己赢得了额外的惩罚。”

威尔斯还在为刚才脱落而出的痛呼而恼怒，他打定主意今天不表现出任何弱态，满足这个变态的性欲，但热身还没结束他就破了戒。他神游般站着，让乔把他的西装裤连同白色的四角内裤一起剥下来，然后仰面躺到床上。乔从背包里拿出两卷登山绳，他把威尔斯两侧的手脚分别捆在一起，系在床头两侧的栏杆上。威尔斯像木偶一样任他摆布，但实则整张脸羞得通红，脸耳朵和脖子也不例外。这个双腿大开的姿势让他整个人，连同最隐秘的部位都暴露在乔的目光里。他试着忽略这个事实，但连他自己都能看到两瓣已经呈现均匀粉红色的臀肉和中间一张一合的褐色小穴。

皮拍轻轻搭在他的右臀上，冰凉的触感给他带来些许慰籍，但威尔斯知道这个黑色的恶魔即将造成更大的痛苦。他认命地咬紧牙关，在内心歌颂历史中壮士们的英勇事迹，把自己想象成正在经历刑讯的伟大人物。可就在他露出毅然决然的神色时，乔却放下了皮拍，从威尔斯的角度只能看到他从一个保鲜袋里拿出了什么。紧接着，他的小穴被乔用两根手指轻轻按压，顺着穴口的褶皱打转。隐私部位被侵犯的感觉不好受，威尔斯下意识缩紧肌肉，但与此同时，乔尖锐的指甲尖端用力嵌入，迫使他张开穴口。

乔对这具身体的反应很满意，威尔斯抗拒的动作给予他进餐的信号。他的手指长驱直入，指甲毫不留情滑蹭柔软的肠道内壁，在穴口边缘扣扣挖挖，让威尔斯发出压抑的喘息。稍稍过一会，他抽出手指，往还没来得及闭合的小穴里塞入一段姜条。

火辣辣的汁水被肠壁吸收，威尔斯终于反应过来乔的目的，他以为顶多就是肛塞或者跳蛋！

“不要......”威尔斯喃喃道，他用力想把姜条排出去，但一次次的压缩只能刺激更多姜汁的分泌。

“你现在的样子美极了，”乔大咧咧地把自己半硬的阴茎从裤子里掏出来，一边用手套弄，一边捡起皮拍，“好了，现在惩罚正式开始。”

皮拍带来的疼痛尖锐、面积大，火辣辣地浮于表面，急切地向周围扩散蔓延，往往接触点很小，但整片皮肉都要承受疼痛的煎熬。乔从下往上扇打威尔斯的右臀，让臀肉如同波浪一般抖动，他饶有兴致地欣赏眼前的美景，眼里流露出野狼般的光芒，下手越来越用力，让威尔斯粗重的喘息声应和清脆的拍打奏响悦耳的乐章。

乔哪怕再兴奋，也精准地控制皮拍落在威尔斯右半边屁股上。当责罚的数量过半后，威尔斯两边屁股的颜色形成鲜明的对比：右边是艳丽的桃红色，而左边连刚刚巴掌拍出的淡粉都消退的一干二净。两边屁股一冷一热的反差让威尔斯难过地扭动起来，威尔斯委屈地快要哭出来了，他做了什么伤天害理的事才招惹来这样毫无人性的魔鬼！

就在威尔斯感叹命运不公时，惩罚还在继续，乔手中的皮拍像是长了眼睛，每一次都狠狠地落在臀峰处，威尔斯觉得他那块皮肉就要烧起来了。但四肢被捆住的姿势不仅让他无法逃避，甚至连换一块地方挨打都做不到，他只能嘶哈抽吸，拼命眨眼，把疼痛带来的生理泪水逼回眼眶。

一百下责罚很快完成，乔走到床头，用皮拍轻轻拍打威尔斯的脸，有些不满地抱怨道：“甜心，是我不够努力吗？”

“你的手法很棒，乔先生。”威尔斯试图安抚对方，他不想再因为莫须有的罪名而为自己添加额外的惩罚。

“上次你明明叫得又骚又浪，今天怎么就这样安静？”

威尔斯不敢躲避乔的目光，他的脸烧得通红，还要故作镇定地回答：“我的屁股已经很疼了。”

“噢.....”乔故意把尾音拖得很长，皮拍有一下没一下地拍打威尔斯的前胸，“那就是你不愿意叫给我听了？市长先生，我看不到你的诚意。”

“我愿意。”威尔斯咬着牙吐出这句话，“我愿意叫给你听。”

“叫得好听点。”

乔状似亲昵地用手指点了点威尔斯的鼻尖，又走回床尾。虽然责打已经停止，但威尔斯右边的屁股仍旧疼得厉害，火辣的感觉经久不散，更别提还在他屁股里面作威作福的姜条。一想到之后还有两百下木板和藤条，威尔斯就想一头撞死。

木板又被乔搁在威尔斯右臀上，吓得他脸色发白。威尔斯以为换工具后，乔就会换一边屁股折磨，他右半边真的不能再挨揍了！

“乔先生，能不能换一边。”挣扎再三，威尔斯还是提出了请求。

乔没有回答，他反而轮圆手臂，让木板重重地把威尔斯已经红肿的屁股砸得变形，然后用力挤压，确保每一丝疼痛都渗入威尔斯的屁股里，然后抬手再次降下惩罚。直到十余下过去，威尔斯开始小声地抽噎，每一下责打都能带来美妙的痛呼后，乔才手上不停地回答道：“甜心，我没听明白，换什么？”

“换一边，我的屁股，换一边。”威尔斯的话被一次次落下的木板割得支离破碎，他努力抑制哭声，尽量快速地说。

威尔斯诱人的求饶声让乔硬得快要射出来，高高翘在半空中的阴茎前端湿了一大片。他太喜欢威尔斯现在的模样了：他的脸色潮红，眼神茫然，眼角挂着两道泪痕，可怜的痛呼声从微分的双唇见漏出来，洁白的牙齿在下嘴唇上留下一排牙印。他腹部和大腿内侧的肌肉因为长时间紧绷而颤动，每一次责打后臀肉也会颤上三颤，连带着白玉般的脚趾头一起蜷缩，将它倔强的主人试图掩盖的害怕和煎熬暴露出来。

乔无意就此放过他，但对方一副被羞辱的样子让他忍不住出言戏弄：“我真的没有听懂你在说什么，小甜心。”

在乔生理和心理的双重攻势下，威尔斯快要发疯了，他哀嚎一声，几乎是吼出这句话：“求你打我另一半的屁股。”

他话音落地，身后的责打随之停止，滚烫的木板离开了他的臀板。威尔斯趁着这个间隙大口呼吸新鲜空气，一遍遍地在心里给自己加油打气。

“好吧，我听懂了。”

威尔斯松了口气。

乔在说完这句话后停顿了很久，久到威尔斯急促的呼吸平复下来，久到他想要抬头看看乔到底在做什么。但他还没付诸行动，就听到乔忍俊不禁的笑声传来，中间夹杂着野兽喉咙里嗬嗬声，一股温热的液体随即浇在威尔斯屁股上，稀稀拉拉地顺着他的臀缝流下，有些甚至钻进他的小穴。

“你做了什么！”威尔斯惊恐地质问道，使劲扬起头看向乔。

“甜心，你太辣了，我没忍住。”乔丝毫不抱歉地把他刚刚释放过的阴茎展示给威尔斯看，“作为奖赏，我答应你的要求。”

“你个混蛋，婊子，你说过会戴套的！”

威尔斯彻底被激怒了，他疯狂地左右摇摆，试图挣脱束缚，但他唯一能做到的只有使木质的床咯吱作响。于是他开始疯狂地叫骂，很难想象总是文质彬彬的市长嘴里能吐出这么多不堪入耳的脏话。而乔只是敷衍地答应几声，就走到另一边开始责打威尔斯暂时还白白嫩嫩的左臀。

威尔斯很快发现他的叫骂只能让乔更加兴奋，再加上绵绵不断的疼痛，他终于偃旗息鼓，又恢复到最开始的状态，用沉默进行抗议，因为他意识到曲意迎合并不能使这个变态放过自己。

大概是因为已经经历过一次高潮，乔也没有再挑剔威尔斯的沉默，反正在他眼里威尔斯身体的小动作就足够可爱了。他兴致勃勃地把威尔斯的左臀染成跟右臀一样的深红色——他没有计数。

接下来的一百下，又或许更多的藤条没有全部落在威尔斯屁股上，一些被分摊给他的小穴和阴茎。等乔终于满意地收手时，威尔斯的小穴肿得几乎没有缝隙，阴茎上也遍布一道道楞子，而他本人现在真的疼得说不出话，被迫沉默地躺着，浑身都是湿漉漉的汗液。乔解开绑住威尔斯的绳子，让他趴在床上。威尔斯盯着他，眼神像是开刃的刀锋，身体却如同破布任由乔摆弄。

乔用自己的精液匆匆涂抹威尔斯的小穴算作润滑，然后就粗暴得把再次勃起的阴茎捅了进去。他的插入毫无技巧可言，直进直出，光顾着自己快活。威尔斯整个下身疼到麻木，外面疼，里面也疼，他觉得括约肌的地方大概是撕裂流血了，但他甚至没有抬起手指的欲望，像是布偶一般承受乔的强奸。大概过了五分钟，乔在他体内射了出来，带着体温的液体冲进他身体深处。

没戴套。

希望这个年轻人还没来得及染上性病，威尔斯想道。他听见身后传来系皮带的声音，后知后觉地发现乔全程连一件衣服都没有脱。

“视频？”

威尔斯发觉自己的声音沙哑得过分，但这都是小事，他知道自己已经熬过了这个晚上。一个硬物被砸到他脸边上，他勉强抬起眼皮，发现那是一张储存卡。于是威尔斯没有再开口。

这个变态的男人会保守承诺吗？威尔斯心理一点底也没有，但他至少熬过今晚，并为明天点亮了一盏微弱的灯。

这是他的选择，而他只能为此负责。

END


End file.
